


Forbidden Trysts

by ReireiKing



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReireiKing/pseuds/ReireiKing
Summary: Prompt:Secret meetings





	Forbidden Trysts

**Author's Note:**

> I would put this in my prompt series but after re-reading it I wanted it to be a stand alone fic. 
> 
> You know when you want to make something happy and you crave the happiness but you just know it wouldn't happen?  
Yeah. That's this.

The first time was **a calling**.

You were listening to him speak of the relics. The ancient paintings held within those caves, telling of the stories left untold for centuries. Yes, the mythology of it all, the potential truths clung to you, a weight as much as you felt holding you down. Despite all this, you noticed smaller details. Details such as his voice going slowly softer, his back turned while speaking. The ache not only vocal, but _aetherical_ surrounding him when bringing up the memories, the worst parts of it. Fragments, he had said, a longing for more than just understanding- more than knowledge. It was filled with pain, his laugh filled with malice. His voice, cracking ever so slowly, when recalling the Ascians past. The other’s were shocked but you- you were more than that. You wanted nothing more than to run after him, to hold him in place, to-

“Hero?” The scout’s voice shook you out of your memory. You had decided to leave Fanow, letting the reunion fall onto deaf ears. An excuse was all you needed, exhaustion after the battle, time alone to think, Y’shtola and Urianger had agreed. Rest was needed, no need for recklessness. Although you had a plan of your own. 

“Pray not worry.” You had said, a slight smile playing at your lips. “I just need some air, I know the area now. It will be okay.” The scout looked apprehensive but considering everything you had recently done they knew of your skill and allowed you to travel on your own. You had thanked them before leaving, heading to the area filled with water. You didn’t know where he might be- but were sure that if you called, he would come. Upon arriving you unclasp your shoes, letting your feet soak in the water, sitting on the ledge of a fallen branch, legs half dangling in it as well. You take a moment for yourself, wondering if this is the right thing to do- and call out. 

“Emet?” The air remains the same and somewhere inside of you, a panic starts to blossom. If your friends knew- if anyone had overheard you- but it all stopped when a figure appeared next to you. 

“Not celebrating?” His voice is impassive, the same as usual. You gaze at him, then at the log you’re sitting on. To your surprise, he sits next to you. Not touching the water, but rather...dissolving it, it moved everywhere but near him. It made you wonder. 

“...No.” Your voice came out slow, lower than you wanted it to be. You had so many questions, so many worries, but you couldn’t voice them. You felt like if you did, it wouldn’t stop. A rambling torrent- all the fears you felt, it isn’t something anyone else, with their own burdens- need to shoulder. 

“Why not? You seem so keen to always leave as soon as possible- yet another journey- another person to save.” He wasn’t moving, his gaze focused on the further of the still water.

Why does it bother you that he wouldn’t look towards you. 

“I needed time to think.” He looks at you then, and your heart flutters. A small smile plays on his lips before he speaks.

“Oh? About what, pray tell?” A confidence finds you, matching his gaze. Not with a smile, but with a frown. 

“About you.” As expected, it caught him off guard. It was only momentary but you saw it. The raise of his eyebrows, a flash of confusion, then gone. Back to another smug grin, this time leaning further back, a stretch. 

“Ah yes, wondering what I have in store? I’ll tell you now hero- no matter what flattery you use the plans I have will ultimately remain my-” You stopped him by touching his arm, gripping the fabric tightly in your hand. 

“Why-” Tears started forming in your eyes, you resisted the urge to wipe them and blinked them away. “Why did you sound like that. In the caves.” You could feel the tension in his body from the fabric you were clutching. It was like a shock, mild, and quick. It was always so quick. His gaze lingered on your for a moment, then moved back to the water. He had made to get up, but you gripped him harder. “Please.” You knew he could resist you, could easily leave at his own will but you had to know. “Tell me.” He wouldn’t of come to you when you called if he didn’t want to. You could of been left alone, to burden all the knowledge, all the pain- the pain you were reluctant to share, yet he came. 

“If you can’t remember.” Emet said, putting a hand over your own, still gripped, making you tense up and release him on instinct. “Then you don’t need to know.” He got up then, watching you stumble to get up after him- and snapped. He disappeared into the darkness leaving you.

* * *

The second time was **unannounced**.

You had been having nightmares, visions of those you loved, turning to monsters. You awoke by your own screaming, sweat pouring down your body. Pulling off the covers you made your way to the balcony, opening the window and stepping onto the slight space, letting the cool air hit your body. It sent chills down you, fully welcomed. Hearing a small noise you turned expecting to explain yourself to your ghostly companion, only to be faced with the Ascian.

“Emet? What are you doing here.” A panic set in- were you still dreaming? Surely he would never visit you in your chambers. 

“I felt you screaming.” Felt? You must of misheard. “So I came.” He watched you, his eyes never leaving yours this time. You had a sudden urge to pull yourself away from his gaze, was it shame? “What was the dream.” He said it without question, moving to sit on one of the stools by the table. You closed your eyes, shaking your head. 

“Nothing.” Don’t lay burdens, let what you do- be yours only. Your heart was aching and you move your palm to cover the middle of your breast. “It- it was nothing.” A slight noise and then embrace, arms wrapped around you, pulling you tight enough to not allow for much movement. 

“Don’t keep secrets.” His voice was soft, a different kind from what you’ve heard before. Not filled with sadness, but remorse. It almost sounded like- “Not from me.” His body was cool, as if the night air itself had embraced you. It lulled you back to drowsiness and you rubbed yourself against his chest, out of comfort, before your eyes closed back to sleep. 

Awakening in the morning, you looked around the room before getting out of bed. The covers were pulled over you, as before and you had to question yourself if it was truly just a dream. 

* * *

The third time was **private**.

You were doing the last of the smaller jobs to ready the talos to grab the now floating mountain when he appeared before you. It was just after the mines, you were secluded in the natural darkness. 

“The final time looms.” His voice an echo, filling you with all the doubt you held. “Excited, hero?” It didn’t sound like excitement to you. Refusing to look towards him, you continued to collect the minerals needed. You could hear the exasperated sigh from nearby, he must of moved to follow you. “I’ll take that as no.” You found yourself clenching your fist, what had happened before was never explained, never brought up due to those around you. You knew it- and you were sure he did too, that it was on purpose. How was it that he could act one way yet showcase sides of himself to you that would never be seen by others. It was frustrating and you kicked a rock over, letting it clang against a metal scrap laying on the floor. 

“Stop.” Finally you found your voice, turning to him. “Stop lying to me.” You dropped the minerals and walked closer to him, your anger making the words bubble out of you. “You were there, weren’t you!? That night- when I-” It began to change, from anger and frustration to tears. He was the only one to ever see you so vulnerable, your enemy, so why didn’t he use it. Why didn’t he do whatever it was he had planned- but your words got caught short when his hand cupped your face, pulling you to look at him. He was standing in front of you now, his eyes showcasing- if possible- both disgust and concern. 

“Yes.” His expression switched, now just laced with a tender look. “I was there, but as I had told you before- if you cannot remember- I will not tell.” You scowled, moving to pull yourself away from him but he held onto you tighter, digging his fingers into your chin. “_You have to remember_.” Tears started forming and you made to say something to him- but he pressed his lips to yours. It caught you by surprise and you mumbled into his mouth, trying to pull free. After what seemed like endless seconds, you remembered you had arms and pushed him away. You knew he let you and it only added on even more shame then you already felt. “Good luck, my hero.” His words were like poison to you, making your shake to your core and watched as he walked seamlessly into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

**The fourth time was the final time**.

Vauthry had been defeated and you watched, eyes blurred by the blinding light inside you as he appeared, stealing away G’raha as you pleaded inside your mind for him to stop. Everything felt wrong, it was hard to breath, let alone stand. You could do nothing but watch as everything unfolded, sinking into the blinding light. It was after you had awoken, back into the Crystarium that you had enough. Mind made up to complete this- despite any lingering feelings- you set off for his domain. 

When you arrived in the Tempest, there was something that called you. You looked towards Y’shtolya and Ryne, asking questions about the aether that they both dismissed. _“Perhaps a side effect of the aether sickness.”_ Was their response but you knew it was something more. It was more like a feeling, a feeling of home despite the way it turned you cold. You pushed it back and kept pushing, until you arrive at the doors of Amaurot. You watched, eyes unloving as Emet stood there. Listening to his words, allowing the glass door over your heart sway with them, but it didn’t falter.

The trial was difficult, and seeing your visions come true, to an extended standpoint, was almost too much to bear. It brought back the memory- but again- for the sake of everyone- for the sake of this world- you pushed it. Down, down further until it was as black as your surroundings. His voice echoed through you, his name- true name- pulsing into your subconscious. You knew it then-_ you knew that name_. The light weapon had pierced him, you watched how it shattered his core like glass. Now, here alone with you, he smiled. Not his smug look, nor any of his others, but a genuine one. His eyes showing it as well, a form of happiness. A true joy- of death unsundered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Work and life have been killing me these past weeks and it's so difficult to try and find time to write beyond my half hour break at work ...(laughs and sobs) but eventually I will. Thank you all for being patient with me.


End file.
